


Trick Or Treat

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Drunk Joyce, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teenage AU, horror movie, movie marathon, scared Alex, sleep over, trick or treaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack and Alex are celebrating Halloween together whilst also enjoying having the house to themselves.





	Trick Or Treat

"No don't go in there!" Jack laughed as Alex covered his eyes, peeping through his fingers at the screen. They were sat on Jack's bed watching some shitty slasher film that no one had ever heard of. The creepy janitor was now killing off a bunch of stupid college students one by one. It was highly predictable and obvious but like always, Alex was petrified. 

Alex was fully engrossed in the film, grabbing one of Jack's pillows and hugging it to his chest with most of his face buried in it. Jack smirked as he watched the caramel-haired boy’s dismay. He lent back on the bed before slowly leaning around and tickling Alex's sides. He laughed even harder as Alex shrieked in fright. "Dick!" He exclaimed, hitting Jack with the pillow as he doubled over laughing.  
"Your face! Oh my god."   
"I nearly had a heart attack you douche!" Alex pouted as Jack continued to giggle. "You're so mean."   
"Aww did I scare you?" Jack asked putting on a cutesy voice like adults often do when talking to small children. Alex nodded sticking his bottom lip out further and Jack couldn't resist kissing it. Alex responded eagerly, pressing himself against Jack. Jack pulled back a little and smiled "I'll never let anything hurt you Lex, monster or otherwise." 

The boys jumped apart as the door flew open. "OooOooohhh!" Jack rolled his eyes as his mother poked her head in the door dressed up as a witch. "Really Mom?" She did her best evil cackle before grinning.  
"Dad and I are off out now, there's pizza money on the kitchen counter and the candy for the trick or treater's is on the table by the door. Do _not_ eat it. Have fun okay boys." The pair nodded and it wasn't long before they heard the sound of the front door closing.

They watched the end of the movie though Alex spent most of it with his head buried in Jack's shoulder. 

"We could always watch Nightmare Before Christmas next?" Jack offered as the pair made their way into the kitchen.   
"I don't care as long as it's not scary. I don't want nightmares tonight." Jack smirked.  
"You'd have to actually get some sleep for that." Alex quirked an eyebrow and Jack kissed his cheek before calling up and ordering the pizza. 

He leant back against the kitchen counter and Alex leant into him pressing soft kisses up his neck. Jack groaned softly as Alex caught his sensitive spot and gasped as he nipped at the skin. He lingered momentarily before continuing up to his jaw and along before finally meeting his lips. Their lips had barely met when there was a knock at the door. "That was fast." Alex mumbled as he took a step back.   
"I don't think that's the pizza." 

He approached the door and opened it to a chorus of "Trick or treat!" He smiled as he found himself faced with three kids around six or seven all dressed up in costumes. "Wow, aren't you guys scary!" Jack grinned before grabbing the bowl off the side and handing it to them to take a handful each. "Thank you!" They all grinned before running down the path to what Jack assumed to be one of them's parents. 

"Remember when that was us?" Jack asked as he closed the door and Alex laughed.   
"Yeah, and we'd always have a sleepover and pull an all-nighter after." Jack grinned at the fond memories. "So what are we gonna do tonight?" Alex asked as he dropped down on Jack's couch. "We could always go to Zack's party?" Jack suggested but Alex shook his head.  
"No, we haven't had any time alone in ages. I wanna make the most of it." Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek.  
"Well, that can be arranged." 

Around an hour later the pizza finally arrived. "I swear if any more kids come looking for candy before I've had a chance to eat they're gonna regret it." No sooner had he placed the pizza down on the table a knock sounded at the door.  
"I'll get it." Alex chuckled as Jack face dropped into a scowl. "Just make sure you leave me some pizza!" He called as he approached the door.  
"No promises." Jack called back, his mouth full. 

As the evening got later the trick or treating got fewer and farther between. By 11:00 pm it had stopped completely and the boys found themselves curled up on the couch watching Frankenweenie. Jack lay against the back with Alex curled up in front of him, more than content being the little spoon. "This has been fun." Jack smiled as he looked down into his boyfriend's eyes.  
"Yeah?" Alex nodded.   
"Now I'm not scared shitless." Jack grinned and kissed him softly.

Alex grabbed at the back of his neck, holding him close and kissing him harder. Jack slowly shifted until he was straddling the shorter lad, his hands travelling under Alex's t-shirt. Alex's hands travelled lower, squeezing at Jack's ass, causing him to groan loudly in his ear. Jack shoved Alex's top higher up his chest, kissing his way up his stomach before tracing his tongue over the skin. Alex moaned loudly, grinding up against Jack's crotch before grabbing his hair and pulling him back up into a heated kiss. 

"We're home!" The pair jumped apart as Jack's mom burst into the room slightly drunk and covered in glitter. "Oh sorry did I interrupt?" She giggled as she noticed the look of annoyance and embarrassment on her son's face and the not so innocent position he was in. "Yeah, sure Mom. Where's Dad?" He asked as he slid off of Alex allowing him to sit up.   
"He's sleeping. Shhh." She giggled. "I'm gonna open some wine. Would you guys like some wine?" Alex and Jack exchanged a look.   
"Don't you think you've had enough?" Jack said not really wanting to hang out with his drunk mother but not wanting to seem harsh. She could be very sensitive when she was drunk. "Oh don't be so boring Jacky! You sound like your father." She grinned as she came back in with a bottle and three glasses. She not so delicately placed the glasses down and uncorked the bottle, pouring a large amount in each of them.

The boys sat and watched as she downed her glass in one before sitting down in the armchair. "So what have you two been up to hmm? Nothing too naughty I hope."   
"Mom!" Jack cried in embarrassment. _Good god, kill me now._ She giggled before belching loudly and then suddenly dropping off, snoring softly. "Well, that was awkward." Alex said, cheeks almost as red as Jack's.  
"You don't need to tell me." Jack sniffed at the glass of wine in front of him before taking a sip and grimacing. "Man, that's strong." Alex took a sip from his own and pulled a face. "I don't understand how people drink this stuff." This didn't stop the pair from finishing off their glasses anyway. 

They headed back up to Jack's bedroom and curled up on the bed. "Should we really leave your mom downstairs?" Jack shrugged.   
"She'll be fine. It's not like we could move her without disturbing her anyway." Alex sighed with content, curling closer into Jack's bare chest.  
"That's gonna be a fun conversation in the morning." Jack hummed in agreement.  
"She was bound to find out eventually and I mean she already knows I'm gay so." Alex pressed a kiss to kiss to Jack's cheek before burying his face in his neck. "Night Jacky."   
"Night Lex, love you." He felt Alex smiling against his neck.   
"I love you too." 


End file.
